


In Death We Shall Meet, Dear Father

by Shadowangel615



Series: Umbran Sorrow [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Blood, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: After attempting to plot against Ballas, a Warframe must kill his father...





	In Death We Shall Meet, Dear Father

 It was cold.

 It was painful.

 It was dark.

 These were feelings not unfamiliar to the Nekros Umbra. He wanted to forget them though. He wanted to feel the warm embrace of his mother, he wanted to arm wressle with his father once more. He wanted to go home. He was exiled though. Left to rot on Pluto with no way of feeling love once again. He dug his hand into the snow and rolled it up into a ball before grabbing his scythe, Lýpiexoría, and began to draw his home.

 He was never the best at it, but he could still draw well enough. When it was finished, he put Lýpiexoría to the side and looked at his depiction of his home. It wasn't very well drawn but he ran his thumb along the two figures standing behind the shortest. Those were his parents and him, of course. His mother had died a year after he was born, leaving only his father to take care of him. He always heard stories of how his mother was a strong, selfless woman. He only wished he could spend at least one minute with her to catch up.

 He then heard the sounds of Corpus crewmen patrolling the area nearby. Grabbing Lýpiexoría, he stepped out of his cave and rolled his neck. His scarf flowing gently in the cold winds. He jumped down and landed atop a MOA before striking the nearest two down with swift blows. A crewman panicked and sent up a flare to signal that they were going to need backup as soon as he appeared. The Nekros Umbra killed him quickly after via decapitation before he felt his memories coming back to him.

 He was in his bed, resting with machines attached to him. He heard humming in the other room and looked to see his father come in with a tray of food.

 "You're up, good. I'm glad." his father said and sat beside him.

 On the tray was a bowl of soup and a glass filled with water. He and his father were poor, so food and drink were mostly beans and water. Anything other than that was a rarity. Seeing it made him wonder how much his father paid to have his life sustained by this machine. He reached out wearily and pushed the tray towards his father, not feeling any hunger.

 The old man sighed, the Nekros had refused to eat for the past week now, it began to make him worry.

 "Thanatos, please." He said.

 'Thanatos...' Nekros thought.

 He remembered that name. It was the one given to a boy born into a poor family. The boy who did everything to support his father after his mother died. The Boy who foolishly exposed himself to the infestation. That boy died when he was put into a Warframe. He died when he became Nekros.

 The Nekros decided to think nothing of it however. Instead he decided to go for a walk with his father. The memory began to fade and the Nekros Umbra had won the small skirmish. He had been through this many times before and each time he remembered it, he only felt worse and worse for what he did. There was one survivor, however. He approached the survivor and struck him down quickly.

 He then heard a ship arriving nearby and prepared for another battle. More Corpus and MOAs arrived and began opening fire on him. He let off a loud howl that sent a sense of fear into their hearts before they began running, however, the machines, who felt nothing, remained and fired at him more. He dashed towards them and took one down in an instant before crushing another under the weight of Lýpiexoría. He felt the burn of their plasma on his shoulder before he made an upward strike on the one who attacked him and jumped atop another, using it as a weapon against it's allies before destroying it as well.

 He felt the memory come back and allowed it to, not choosing to fight back the past. He limped down a walkway in a garden, running his hand along the rail.

 "Tell me, Thanatos, do you still remember the things you've learned?" His father asked.

 He nodded and looked towards him curiously.

 "Good, I'm afraid that as much as I wish it weren't true, that I'm not going to be around much longer, but we can save that for later. For now, let's just have fun." His father said and led him into the garden.

 The Warframe stopped and looked at the place they were in. This was the garden that their mother had worked herself. He always felt that this place was a piece of her, as if there was a bit of her still remaining in this very place. His father hated it when he would go here, but he would always ignore him and come back later. His father eventually stopped telling him that he couldn't be there and let him be. So many fond memories he had here.

 "A beautiful garden indeed. The fruits of one's labor, clearly." They heard a voice say

 Both men looked back and standing there was Balaas. The memory stopped once more and Nekros found himself against three Bursas. He tried to land a few attacks but it wasn't enough, yet. He stabbed Lýpiexoría into the ground beside him and let off another inhuman howl. A black substance began to form on the destroyed machines and dead bodies around him. Quickly after it appeared, the bodies of the dead began to arise. Nekros pulled Lýpiexoría from the ground and aimed it towards the Bursas. The dead began readying their weapons and fired at the bursas, whom were now defending from the bombardment.

 The memories came back to him once more as he watched the Bursas become overrun with the dead. He walked with his dad to a Lunaro court with Balaas, a sport he very much enjoyed. He stood on the moon team while his father stood on the Sun team with Balaas on the sidelines. The ball came up and Nekros wasted no time in snatching it from his father, whom was still quite spry for his old age. He tossed the thing into the goal the first chance he got and scored.

 "There's a first for everything now isn't there?" His father asked.

 He nodded and looked at Balaas, whom was whispering to a Dax.

 Balaas looked back and said, "Sorry, I've been preparing a gift for you Nekros."

 "A gift, wonder what it could be?" His father said sarcastically.

 He smirked and moved back to his side of the court before the ball came back up. His father snatched it this time and tossed it into the goal at the first instant he got.

 "Let's just kick things up a notch." His father said.

 The memory faded and he was the last one standing until a massive quadrupedal Corpus Machine bearing a form similar to that of a canine landed before him, sending him flying into the snow. He stood and heard a voice in the Corpus tongue come from the machine, assuming that it was piloted.

 It said, "Die Tenno Bastard!"

 Nekros Umbra took Lýpiexoría and severed a leg from the machine instantly before avoiding it's tail, which conducted electricity at the tip. He Severed the tail when it came at him once again and cut open the cockpit, which he assumed to be in the head. He was right. The Corpus Seargant panicked for a moment before Nekros raised his hand and tore his soul from his body. He watched it float into the air before he flung it into the icy walls around him. Doing that allowed the last fragment of his memory to invade his mind, the part he hated the most.

 He and his father had just finished their last game of Lunaro when Balaas' gift arrived. It seemed to be a sythe of sorts.

 "This is Lýpiexoría, it is a welcoming gift to, well, welcome you into the Warframe ranks." Balaas said, "Now, I would like to know which one of you is plotting against me."

 Balaas' eyes were serious now. He looked at the Nekros before turning towards the father and back at the Nekros.

 "You see, one of the Dax came to me saying one of you were plotting against me. Now I know just who it was." Balaas said, "Now, Nekros, I know just what your father had been plotting, it was easy to figure it out really."

 "And so I expect you're going to execute me then?" His father said.

 "Not me." Ballas said and gestured towards the Nekros.

 "No... He couldn't!" 

 "But he will, just watch. Nekros, execute this criminal." Ballas ordered.

 The Nekros turned towards his father and raised his hand to remove his soul from his body.

 "Damn you Ballas." His father said, "Boy, if you can still hear me, go return home and search through the drawer by my bed, inside is your mother's scarf."

 The Nekros made no movement indicating that he heard him, but he did. His father's soul was pushed out of his body and floated into the air. The Nekros fell to his knees after Ballas' control wore off.

 "Son, I-" His father's soul said before it dissipated.

 The memory ended there. He wished he never saw that part. It was that and that alone that filled him with despair. He returned to his cave and used Lýpiexoría to finish carving another drawing into the wall. Every day the Nekros would look at it, the drawing of his parents in full detail. Curling up, he began to make a sobbing sound, knowing that he was forever alone in this world now.

 However, he secretly hoped that one day, he'd be apart of a new family. But such dreams could never be possible, not in his eyes at least.


End file.
